


I always cum when you call.

by Jenmishsbxtch (Ziamln)



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Daddy Dom Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, Dom Dean Winchester, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Religious Castiel (Supernatural), Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Jenmishsbxtch
Summary: And for a couple of years thereafter, this worked for him.Until Dean Winchester came along...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512533
Kudos: 40





	I always cum when you call.

Young love can be a confusing thing. Hormones are raging, your body's changing, and there's pressure from the world around you to pair off.

Castiel was caught up more than most in the dizzying messages coming from within and without. Before he even was developing the chemical feelings of attraction, girls were chasing him around hoping to date him.

And it's not hard to see why. Cas is a handsome, sweethearted, sensitive boy. His biggest flaw has always been his own sense of worry. Everything he did and does is carefully considered and meticulously planned. And when he has doubts, it can sometimes be hard for him to get out of his own head and just act.

Until one day when he was 16 and he was spending more and more time with one particular girlfriend. He's kind and polite and everything a good boy should be.

They knew they shouldn't, but one day after school they snuck off to a private room to kiss. One thing led to another and before they knew they were down to their undergarments.

Everything about it was so exciting and new that Castiel could hardly contain himself. For the first time in his life, he did not think twice about something and just went with his desires... and the two teens had sex.

As soon as it was over, the boy felt a weight fall upon him like a ton of bricks. Guilt that could have knocked him down came over him as he became fully aware of the stakes of this transgression.

He confessed again and again and never saw the girl after that. He committed himself to being chaste and pure and doing what his ministry leaders told him. And for a couple of years thereafter, this worked for him.

Until Dean Winchester came along.

It was standard for youths to have one-on-one interviews with the leaders of their area to review their worthiness and piety. Castiel had no problems answering most questions, but anything about sex made him terribly uncomfortable. Dean was scheduled to meet with the boy, he knew of his past. And such, he was determined to push his limits. After all, the more repressed, the better it is when they submit.

Dean's questions started off fairly routine but got more and more invasive.  
Questions about masturbation, fantasies, how often he has wet dreams and of what they contain.  
Then came the questions about men.

Men? Castiel never actively thought of men, but once the subject came up, his mind went into overdrive recalling the men of his life. Boys in his college, friends, family and finally, Dean.  
He crossed his arms instinctively as if trying to shield himself in some way. But the probing questions went too deep.

"When you're in the shower after gym, do you notice the other men?"

"I guess," he stammered, considering his answers. "I mean, no! No, I don't."

"You've never seen other men in the showers?"

"Well, I have sometimes, occasionally." The boy's eyes trailed off, finding themselves aimed at the shiny wedding band on Dean's hand. It was just in the line of sight of the man's crotch. Castiel knew he shouldn't look, and knowing he shouldn't, made him worry that he would. And the worry that he would immobilize his eyes on the man's concealed package.

"And you do know any particular parts of the men? Anything your eyes focus on?"

Castiel felt himself sweat. The line of questioning scared him. Not just because of what he'd say, but because the truth was new and unexpected.  
"...Occasionally."

"Are you aware that whenever you say occasionally, you look down at my crotch?"

Castiel shot his eyes up to Dean's. A drop of sweat ran down his temple as he processed the implication of the man's question.

Stand up, Dean said plainly. The boy did so, feeling his body tremble with terror.  
Dean then reached for his tie and began to unknot it.

"W-what are you doing?" Cas asked with a stammer. The boy's eyes were wide and nervous.

Dean took a beat and looked right into his worried eyes with the stillness of a lion. "I'm going to take off your tie. And then you're going to take off the rest and sit back down."

Castiel followed along, even spouting out a hurried 'yes, sir.' He was quick to obey. Jumpy and anxious. He had no idea what was to come.

Once he sat, the older man walked behind him and tied his hands behind his back. It was at that moment that Castiel realized something terrible: he was not in control anymore.  
He'd spent the past 2 years in perfect self-discipline and being in control of every single thing he does.  
Now, tied to the chair, he felt the scale tip. With the tightening of the knot on his wrists, he felt that control go. And not only that... but he was just in his undergarments.

Dean moved back around to his front side and began, "I don't feel you're being entirely honest with me. There are secrets you're keeping and I'm going to bring them to light. I believe you have same-sex attraction and have been lying to me and others about that."

"No, that's not true," Castiel said, shaking his head as he denied the charge.

The older man leaned down and planted a kiss on the boy's mouth. It was firm but pleasant. It shot sparks throughout the bound boy's body and he felt himself absorb its power. Dean leaned back up and looked at the boy with his piercing eyes.

"Aroused?"  
Dean knew exactly what he was doing to the younger man and he loved it.

Castiel's face was so flushed that he thought he would set alight from the heat in his cheeks any second.  
He tried to deny it, but his body was answering for him. Between his smooth, light golden thighs rose an erection that could not be hidden even if hadn't been stripped down.

Dean brought his hand down to caress it, stroking it through the sheer fabric of his garments. He was impressed by its size and curious how thick it felt. He placed a hand up the boy's shorts, feeling past his low-hanging testicles and squeezing the thick piece in his grip.

Castiel let out a worried moan, not wanting to react or even be hard! But it felt so good - too good. Dean ran his fingers along the ridge of his cock, trailing its length and surveying its size.

"Looks like you like having a grown man touch your penis," Dean said, almost under his breath and challenging Castiel.

The boy wanted to run, but he had nowhere to go. "Is that bad? Am I going to get in trouble?"

"Not if it's with me."

Dean leaned in to kiss the boy again, this time with more passion and intensity than he had before. Cas let out a whimper as their lips met. From the kiss itself, well, that and Dean's busy fingers.

As their mouths pressed together, Dean had moved his hands between the younger's ass, pressing on his hole, feeling the nervous boy's hole tighten up further than usual. Dean knew he had his work cut out for him, but he knew he'd get this anxious boy to loosen up...


End file.
